Best Thing I Never Had
by honeylove90
Summary: Brittany and Alex are thinking their past before they I do to each other. One Shot. First PC fanfic. Plz no flames. Happy Reading. Story is better than Summary. Promise.


**I was listening to Beyonce's song Best thing I never had and thought this could be a great song for Brittany for putting the past behind her, getting married to Alex. This is my first Perfect Chemistry story and love every second of it. Please no flames and enjoy reading. :) P.S.: I wrote this before Chain Reaction came out and this about a few months back.**

_Brittany_

I'm getting nervous that I can't even breathe. Today's the day; I'm going to marry the most incredible man in this world, Alex Fuentes. Even though we had our ups and downs we still manage to stay strong and I know our future will be more strength than ever. I'm pacing through the church room in my white strapless Draped Lace Column Gown by Vera Wang, a light blue sash around the waist band. "Okay, Brittany. Your marrying the love of your life that makes your life complete." I say looking at the window reflection. Now I might be going crazy. "Who knew being partners in chemistry class in high school that could make a differences. From a gangbanger who fought to protect his family from Hector who shot and killed his father to quit the Latino Blood to be with a girl like me, nieve chica (Snow girl.)"

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said trying to be claim.

"_I really hope it's not my mother." _thinking in my mind

The door opens and appears my best friend in the whole world Sierra closing the door behind her. I couldn't ask for a better maid of honor.

"Brittany, Are you okay?" Sierra asked taking a seat beside me. "You look so stunning in white Brit" she said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "I'm perfect just trying to stay calm and it just feels so surreal… in a great way."

Sierra laughed a little to cheer up my spirits.

"Thank you Si. You're beautiful in blue." I said telling the truth seeing Sierra in a designer maid of honor dress. "Is the church getting packed yet?"

"Yeah it is. Your families from your parents are here, they came in five minutes ago. Alex's family is talking to everyone else… trying to talk to your parents."

I grabbed my French tip nails into the fabric chair

"They're going to have to deal with it. I'm not going to please them, this is my life and I'm living it the way I want it to be" I said telling the truth with strength in my tone

Sierra puts a hand on her shoulder

"I'm really happy for you Brittany. Alex really is the best thing that came to your life. At first I couldn't stand him but after seeing you two having a connection better than what you had with Collin. Sticking up for Doug during senior year and seeing who he is as a person, I can trust him being with you." She said with a bright smile as she wiped her make-up than fanning herself a little. Than looking at her make-up kit by Sephora being laid out on the small vanity. "Let's get your make-up done and hair did!" clapped her hands placed a towel on my shoulders and starts the make-over.

**Alex**

"Bro, don't sweat this. You got this _soon to be Brittany Fuentes wife_." Carlos said laughing with Luis laughing along the joke.

Luis cleared his throat.

"Putting jokes aside really. We're happy for you, mama's happy than she's ever been. The whole family couldn't be more proud of you. Hell papa would be your number one fan being proud of you." He said with small tears rolled on his face than clearing his throat.

Carlos checked out himself in the mirror fixing his tie and collar tux suit.

"He's looking down, probably thinking "There's my son. Graduated from high school to being a college guy with a degree now being getting marrying a woman who accepts him for who he is as a person." Carlos said speaking the truth as he turned around facing his brothers.

I looked up with a smile and remembering my best friend is up there with my hero.

"Man, if Paco was still here. He would say. 'Yo, you're crazy for marrying this snow girl after everything that happened with the drug trade. I can see you love her beyond Brittany's looks, she's good for you man.' I wish he was my best man but he would want you two instead of him." I said cracked in my voice still having a hard time talking about him even though it's been six years since he was shot to death.

Carlos nodded his head.

"He would want you to move on and think about the future. Even it's a girl who still can't understand Spanish after being together for four years." He chuckled a little

The door opens showing Doug and my father-in-law

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Doug asked kidding around

I shrugged my shoulders to my left being cool.

"Not for a second and looking forward to spend the rest of my life with her." I said in a respectful and truthful mature answer.

"Good to know. Can I have a minute with Alex?" Mr. Ellis said looking over at the guys.

Carlos, Luis, and Doug starts leaving the room closed the door behind her.

"I must admit I wasn't a big fan of you Alex. But as of now, today, I respect you of the man you're becoming today. Through all the ups and downs for the past four years of getting to know each other, just to let you know I prefer you as husband material than Collin." He said with a laugh and agreeing with statement by laughing.

"Thank you for trusting me Mr. Ellis with Brittany and I will love her till the day I die." I said with a serious tone

He nodded his head as he heads to the door than looking back at me.

"You have my blessing for this day and don't do anything stupid." Mr. Ellis said leaving

"I won't." I said looking at my father-in-law as he left.

Walking towards the wall leaned against it than closing my eyes thinking about my past.

_Brittany_

"_I'm so glad that I broke up with Colin. I thought he would be perfect, my first but I guess I was wrong with that idea. It's a curse and a blessing that Colin cheated on me with that girl Mia. Because if it wasn't for him… I could never been with Alex or even getting to know him senior year." _ Deep thinking as I placed a smile on my lips. I opened my eyes and seeing my make-up finished.

"Sierra, this is great. Thank you!" I said standing up and hugging her.

"You're welcome soon to be Mrs. Brittany Fuentes. Went glam but natural, I hope like it." Sierra said had her hands together.

Wearing my eyeliner, blue eye shadow, light pink blush on my cheek bones, roses pink lipstick.

"I can see a make-up artist in your future. Even though, writing is your career." I said laughing with Sierra laughing at the joke.

She breathed out than smiled.

"I'll let you have a few minutes before it's time to say 'I do.' I'll be back to get you." Sierra said as closed the door behind her.

I need to be relaxed and cool. Grabbing my IPod from my purse turning on the center button, going on my playlist than seeing a song how I feel… just a little. Click to _Best Thing I Never Had By Beyoncé._

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_

_X times 2 _

_There was a time_

_I thought, that you did everything right_

_No lies, no wrong_

_Boy I, must've been outta my mind_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_

_You showed your ass and I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_

_Thank God I dodged the bullet_

_I'm so over you_

_So baby good lookin' out_

I got up from the vanity chair holding my IPod and spin around a little. Moving my hands slowing reaching towards my bouquet of white and light blue roses, smelling the scent. I Held the back of my train from being ruined.

_I wanted you bad_

_I'm so through with it_

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad, you're hurt_

_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

_You don't deserve my tears_

_I guess that's why they ain't there_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_

_You showed your ass and I saw the real you_

_Flashback_

"_It's over Colin, we need a break." I told him how I felt for the past few months had it with his personality. "What do you mean by that? Do you need a brake or break up?" Colin asked being frustrated almost ripped his hair from his head. "Break up. You changed so much since your summer vacation, you're not the same guy I fell in love with two years ago." I told him looking straight in his brown eyes. "Brit, you were so much fun before the summer break now you became boring and never bother to kiss or make out with me anymore." Colin said speaking the truth; I don't feel the same way anymore._

_End Flashback _

**Alex**

Sipping a cup of water keep my nerves clam and clearing my throat, wiping the sweat off the side of my face. In the back of my mind I'm thinking about Brittany, the love of my life. It's hard to believe she fell from the boy from the south side. Besides having ups and downs in the past, working things through only made our relationship stronger. Knowing our future will be forever lasting. I promised her that I would be the man she can always depend on and never let her fall. Also, clearly thinking about my fair share of woman in the past, like Carmen. Even though she cheated on me I let that shit go and realized since freshman year in Colorado she's the best thing I never had.

There's a knock at the door opening it showing Jorge's face.

"Ready to get married cuz, everyone's waiting for the show to start?" he said with a smile on his face.

I got up from my seat and twist my neck a little.

"I'm ready to be a married man." I said with a smile and walking in the room.

"You won't regret this, it's all work it." Jorge said speaking the truth.

I fixed my tie once more to look perfect for my bride and leaving the room heading towards to the church altar.

_Brittany_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Goes around, comes back around_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Goes around, comes back around_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now_

Taking off my headphones placed them back into my purse. I looked back into the mirror one last time, rechecking my make-up one last time. "I can't wait to be Alex's wife." I said with a smile as I put on my vial. I grabbed my bouquet to my hands walking up to the door meeting my father down the hallway. My dad had tears in his eyes seeing his daughter all grown up and being married. "I'm so proud of you and couldn't think of anyone else who could marry you." He said with a smile placed a hand on top of my hand. The church music starts playing seeing the church doors open with everyone standing up.

**Alex**

I'm standing at the church alter behind me are my best mans; Carlos, Luis, Jorge, and Doug. On the right side are Brittany's bridesmaid's Sierra, Kiara, Elena, and Nikki standing wearing all light blue brides' maid dress. While looking towards my brother's wearing monkey suits with blue roses in our pockets. The organ piano plays 'Here comes the bride.' The church door opens seeing three year old cousins Lea and Danielle dressed in their little dress walking as they threw white and blue rose puddles down the aisle. As they walked to their seats with my tia Rosa padded a seat next to her as they take their seats. Up next is two year old little JJ his tuxedo being our ring bearer holding a light blue pillow with our names sewing in scripted. Finally I see my father in law with Brittany's arm in her dad's arm. Wow. She's beautiful, breath taking; I really can't believe I'm marrying my novia. Seeing her walking down the aisle, as I mouthed to her 'I love you.' My Brittany mouthed back "I love you too." She said with a beautiful smile form on her lips. My hands are sweating a little being extremely nervous, I feel like my heart like it's going to out of my chest. At last she's right beside me her father looked at me than the pastor. "Who gives this bride away today?" The pastor said with a smile as _my future father-in-law _said as he looked at me than at Brittany. Mr. Ellis walked back to his seat as I looked at my beautiful bride. "We are gather here today to celebrate the marriage of Brittany and Alex, Anyone wishes to object speak now or forever hold your peace." Said pastor James looked around the room. "Very well, let us began. Have you two written your own vows?" he asked. "No we haven't-"Brittany said than I interrupted her. "Actually, we have." I said with her smile as she mouthed to me 'we have?"

_Brittany_

'We have?' I mouthed to him being confused. "Brittany, would you like to say your own vows?" Pastor James said with a smile. I looked at him than back at my Alex. "Yes I do." I said with a smile than I cleared my throat getting ready to come up something to say. "Alex you always said 'There's better guys out there than you.' Why would I pick any guy if you make me complete? You've been the answers to my prayers to truly understand to be myself. For years I thought I had to be perfect so people won't judge me or can't say anything bad about me. You showed me the brighter side of life that no one has shown me before. From the first day of senior year when I almost ran you over, I thought I was going to be mugged but I was wrong huh?" I stopped to take a breath than continued. "The thought of being partners with you would kill me but the more I got to know you, the more I started to fall for you minus the bet." I said as I had tears coming from my eyes with Alex wiping them away. Alex had tears down his face feeling the same emotion as I felt. "When you went away to live in Mexico, you changed my life. The day you left a part of me left with you. You were always on my mind, in my heart, and my soul. I can't live without you or breathe without you. Thank you for not seeing me as a pageant queen who didn't care about anybody else. I loved you when you dressed like guys who I thought were thugs but you can rock ripped up jeans any day of the week." I said with the truth with a laugh; Carlos and Luis laughed with me including most of the Fuentes family members embarrassing Alex as he blushed. Than finished up "From dating to break up, back to dating than being engaged. You helped me to put the past behind and focus right here in the present including the future. I'm looking forward to our journey into the future." I finished my 'vows'. I spoke from my heart and how I feel, I hope Alex loves it. I Still kept looking at Alex as he smiled being in joy understanding with him holding my hands with compassion lightly gently. I looked at my two big families as some of the woman had tears in their eyes hugging their husbands, boyfriends. "That was beautiful Brittany. Alex it's your turn now." Pastor James said with Alex swallowed his throat than breaking out.

**Alex**

My heart just melted. The amor of my life told how she felt and for someone who makes up words can sure as hell make my life worth living. I want to kiss her so hard right now, screw the family right now I want my blond Barbie doll all to myself. Keeping my hormones down until the honeymoon and zoning out a little. "That was beautiful Brittany. Alex it's your turn now." Pastor James looked at me as I swallowed my throat and looked at the love of my life. "Brittany, you have changed my world into the better. I never thought in a million I would be able to trust someone since Hector killed my father and Paco looking down on us. I always told myself never get attach to anyone or they'll be gone the next day. But you showed me there's more to life than being a loner, seeing there's more to life than just the living standards of life. The first time you almost ran me over with your Beemer the first thought in my mind was 'this white girl must be stupid, how could she not see a motorcycle WITH two people still on the bike'" I said laughing with my brothers and family members laughing; looking over seeing Brittany laughed. "Than finding out we had to be chemistry partners, I thought you were a Barbie that only cared about looks and clothes but; I carried you when you were passed out from drinking. I found out your just like everyone else. The more I got into you, the more I started to like you; the bet didn't matter and regret every day. You are the light of my life, the cream to my coffee, and I can't imagine life without you. I've dated woman try to be something they're not, but with you; your one hundred percent real say what's on your mind you don't care what people's options are. I will enjoy every moment with you; lying around the house with no make-up on, eating ice cream to get rid of problems, and eating Oreo's just because. I'm looking forward to be a husband, hopefully a father sometime soon, an uncle, and a grandfather." I said with a smile as Brittany smiled so beautifully had small tears ran down her face. I lightly wiped her years with my thumps. "I'll still love you if you make-up looks like a clown." The bridesmaids and groomsmen were laughing and awing at my comment (but hey it's real.) "I'm also very much looking forward to a lifetime journey with you my novia." I finished saying my coming up pre-pared vows but real vows; I'm still holding my wife's hand. "That was wonderful Alex, truly it is. Do you have the rings?" Pastor James asked.

_Brittany_

Hearing his vows were breath taking and beautiful. I can't believe he thought about his words in seconds now I'm actually thankful for our 'written vows.' I'm falling in love with Alex every second of the day. "That was wonderful Alex, truly it is. Do you have the rings?" Pastor James asked. I see Alex going to his jacket inside left pocket pulling out our two gold bands as we held our rings. "Brittany place Alex ring on his left hand ring finger." Pastor James said as I placed his wedding band on his ring finger. "Repeat after me, I Brittany Colby Ellis take you Alejandro Elberto Fuentes to by lawfully wedded husband." "I Brittany Colby Ellis, take you Alejandro Elberto Fuentes to by lawfully wedded husband." I said looking into my husband's gorgeous brown eyes with a smile. "To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor till death do us part." Pastor James said. "To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor till death do us part." I said with a smile as Alex winks at me; now I'm a blushing bride. Pastor James turned his head right seeing Alex. "Please repeat after me, I Alejandro Elberto Fuentes, take you Brittany Colby Ellis to be my lawfully wedded wife." Pastor James said. We're still looking into each other's eyes; still holding each other's hand. "To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor till death do us part." Alex said as he placed the wedding band on my ring finger. "The power invested in me; I'm proud to present you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Pastor James said as Alex lifted my veil than towers my height and kisses me while I had my arms around him. Having the whole church clapped, cheered, and cried a little bit. We both kissed with passion than remembered our friends and family are still in the room. We pulled from each other than looked out to our families still cheering. "By the power vested in me I'm proud to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Alejandro Elberto Fuentes!" Pastor James yelled a little. Alex grabbed my hand smiling as we ran lightly from the aisle together as husband and wife.

_The End…_

* * *

How was it? Good, Bad, or horrible? The middle names I think we never knew Brittany and Alex's middle name. Colby came from Natalie Hall's character from All My Children (love the name.) Elberto is my grandfather's name; he was killed in a car accident in the nineteen sixties. Anyways, I love the series and hope to write more.


End file.
